Morning Light
by Meghan1998
Summary: What would happen if Charlie knew everything? What if the Cullens had two newborn vampires to deal with? What if Alice and Jasper never left? Who would be injured? What will the Volturi do or say?
1. Prologue

**This is my very first story, so feedback would be great! This is only the prologue and I will put up the first chapter soon! **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine! At all! Never ever ever will it ever be mine! It is all Stephanie Meyer's stuff!**

Prologue

Alice

He came towards me, a smile on his disgustingly, horrifying face. I never thought it would come down to this, I could see everyone else fighting around me, my eyes landing on the dirty blond, shaggy head of hair.

I turned back and saw that he had glided slightly more forwards, closer to me.

The milky red eyes were two feet away and practically dancing with happiness as he imagined what life would be like if he had me.

Suddenly everything was shifted. I wanted him to come forwards. I wanted him closer. So that I could get my hands around his neck.

I gave him a knowing smirk as he took a few measured steps towards his fate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is not mine! At all! Never will it be mine! Its all Stephanie Meyer's stuff!**

Chapter 1

Rosalie

Renesmee. She was the sweetest little infant I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Even more perfect than little Henry. She had Edward's hair color, but they were prefect ringlets down to her chin. Her little, pudgy cheeks we a permanent rosy blush while the rest of her skin was a porcelain.

Her eyes fascinated me. They were Bella's eyes, no doubt but they seemed too smart for someone so young.

I sat on the couch, the tiny body swaddled in in a white blanket and I was feeding her a bottle of blood.

Carlisle had told me to just give her the rest of the human blood that was stored upstairs until he got home with Emmett and Esme. He said they would be back as soon as possible. I figured that meant by tonight at the earliest.

Suddenly Renesmee spit the bottle out of her mouth and let out a whimper. I lifted her so that her head was on my shoulder and she was lying vertically across my torso. Patting her back slightly I felt something warm and slightly sticky rolling down my back and all over the back of my shirt, some soaking into my blonde curls that I had so perfectly done that morning!

She threw up all over me! I realised.

I could hear Edward snort in amusement from where he was keeping Bella while he tried to keep her with us.

Shifting my position so I was facing the bloody side of the couch, I picked up the devil spawn so that I was looking her in the eyes and said; "You puked on me!"

All she did was smile and elicit some cute innocent giggle from her mouth.

"Come on Rose! She is too cute to stay mad at!" Alice said, coming up in front of me and sticking her head over top of Renesmee's.

"You're right. Watch her for a minute, I have to go change," I said, handing Alice the giggling child before running upstairs to mine and Emmett's room.

Muttering curses under my breath I quickly changed from my bloody, blue blouse and into a black sweater and pulled my hair up- after washing out the blood of course!

When I got back into the living room, the blood was washed off of the white leather couch. Alice was lying on it, her tiny, dancer's body only taking up about two thirds of the couch. Little Renesmee- we need to find a nick name for her- was over top of Alice while Alice cooed at her.

"It could have been worse. She could have spit up baby formula down your back instead of blood!" Alice said in her bell-like her voice.

"Shut up Alice, or next time she can throw up down your back!" I threatened, just for the sake of being an older sister.

Just then, instead of dead silence there was a sound coming from upstairs.

Racing. Pounding. Thumping. A heart, changing.

"It actually worked!" I said, genuinely surprised.

"I knew it!" Alice cheered, giving Renesmee a kiss on the cheek she handed me the baby and skipped away in the direction of her and Jasper's room.

"Just so you know," I told Renesmee. "I am the sane one. Never listen to what your aunty Alice says."

Renesmee gave another happy baby laugh before reaching out and placing her hand on my cheek. I pulled in a gasp as I was assaulted with images. It was like a movie was playing in my mind.

It was a scene I had seen only moments ago. Bella, sunken, frail and bleeding lay on the sterilized hospital bed in Carlisle's study. Edward was covered in his wife's crimson, wonderfully smelling blood. Jacob was telling Bella to stay with him-gross mutt- and I could see a slight flash of blonde that was obviously my hair.

Something was different about the scene this time. There was the air of confusion around Bella's body.

When Renesmee moved her miniature palm off of my face, the strange movie like images were gone. Replaced by the familiar, pale living room of our house.

The confusion was suddenly clear. Renesmee was wondering about Bella. Her mother.

"That's your Mommy darling. She is gonna protect you and love you and think that you are the most perfect little girl on the whole wide world!" I told her, hugging her close to my body.

She snuggled closer and started cooing at my necklace and trying to fit the large, Cullen crest pendant into her little mouth.

"No Renesmee, you can't eat it. Are you still hungry darling?" I asked the little girl.

She cooed again and I took that as a yes. I picked up the bottle of blood, which still had about half of the cup still full and placed it in her mouth. She suckled on it until she fell asleep.

Her eyelids fluttered with her dreams and I could only imagine what this little innocent girl was dreaming about. In the three hours that she had been alive she had already been through too much. From her violent birth to her first view off the living room being that the couch was covered in blood and her parents were either writhing in pain or refusing to leave the other ones side because it was unbearable. She wasn't alone, no she was far from alone, but she was missing something. She was missing the love and happiness that was supposed to come from her mother and father. She was missing her family.

"Alice, how long will it take for Bella to change?" I asked, willing for it to be a fast change so that Renesmee could have her parents.

"Three days. It would be shorted but Bella has so many injuries that it will take longer. She broke her spine, and that is never a good thing," Alice explained.

"Okay," I sighed. This would be a long three days with Renesmee wanting and wondering about her parents. I would try to make it bearable, because that was what she deserved.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Simple as that. **

Chapter 2

Esme

We were running as fast as we could. After Carlisle got a call from a frantic Alice, Rosalie and Edward saying that Bella was giving birth right now, we ran just that much faster.

"What if the wolves are waiting at the edge of our territory again?" I called up to Carlisle.

"Don't worry, as soon as they find out that Bella had the baby they will be guarding their land with every possible wolf!" Emmett answered.

I still felt uneasy about the entire situation but Emmett's words gave me a slight reassurance about the whole thing.

When we got to the border between neutral territory and our land I noticed that there were no wolves at all. But I could hear screams, howls of pain, crashes and cracks closer to our house.

"Carlisle," I whimpered at the sounds. They could only mean one thing and I did not want that to be happening right now.

"I know, I hear it too," he said, taking my hand in his larger one. Running his thumb over the back of my hand reassuringly, we set off again.

We arrived at the back garden in record time.

It was complete chaos! Alice was being tackled by a large, dark grey wolf. Edward was wrestling with Sam, Jasper was up a tree and the other wolves were surrounding the fight with eagerness to jump in.

Just then the wolf that had been on top of tiny little Alice was rolling across the dirt from the force of a hit. Leah had just jumped in, knocking the wolf off of Alice.

Suddenly there was a gasp. A gasp that came from behind all of us. A human gasp. I could hear their heartbeat; smell their sweet blood. Even among all of the chaos I was able to hear the little, strangled gasp coming from behind me.

I whipped myself around in time to see Bella's school friend, Angela Weber standing in the field, just before I was tackled to the ground by a brown and grey wolf.

"Esme!" Carlisle's voice was voice was dripping with terror.

Struggling against the strong and firm hold of the wolf and keeping my gaze on Angela's terrifying form was hard. I remembered Jasper's instruction from the newborn fight training; 'Never lose focus!'

I felt the sharp slick teeth sinking into my forearm, snapping me back out of my thoughts and into reality. Reality was terrifying.

"Carlisle!" I shrieked in agony.

The weight was lifted off with a rip that took my arm with it. Another shriek escaped my lips.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it, give me a second," Carlisle reassured. I wasn't sure if it was for my sake of for the sake of his sanity but I just left it to him, whimpering in pain, trying not to let it show.

Years with Charles were enough to drill that into me. Never let them know that you are hurting that much.

When I felt my arm being placed back onto my shoulder, there was a burn, a sting and then I could move my arm again, with a slight pain in my shoulder when I did.

"STOP!" Jacob's rough, husky voice yelled over the bangs and crashes of the fight. "It's over! If you kill her, you kill me!"

The wolves stopped. Just like that they stopped, completely dead silent. Alice got up off the ground and Jasper got down out of the tree. Everybody turned to look at Jacob. Edward got looked from everyone.

Sam came up a few steps from his huge paws and smacked Jacob with enough force to send him sprawling back into my garden. Before he could land on his back his clothes ripped off of his body and he landed on all fours, in his wolf form. He was snarling, slick teeth were bared in warning, and the russet fur on his thick shoulders was raised in anger. He looked dangerous.

Carlisle carried me into the house; Angela's slightly shaking form was following us timidly.

"I hurt my arm Carlisle, not my legs," I told my overprotective husband.

"I know. But you should feel drained in a few minutes, it would be best if I carried you into the house. You can rest in the living room with the baby," Carlisle soothed me.

The baby. That brought on a whole bundle of questions into my mind. What did it look like? Was it a boy, or a girl? What was their name? I was vaguely aware of Angela having a puzzled look on her sweet features.

"What just happened?" Rosalie appeared in the doorway, a sleeping baby cradled in her arms; swaddled in a white blanket. Well that didn't help answering any of my questions!

"The wolves," Carlisle stated nonchalantly like it was an everyday thing.

"Why are you carrying Esme?"

"They ripped her arm off. She will be tired in a minute."

"Why are you here?" Rosalie turned her attention to the paling Angela.

"I came to say hello to Bella, I heard that she was back from her honeymoon," Angela said quietly. Her voice was shaking and I wondered if she was going to faint or throw up. It could be either one with what she looked like right now.

"I don't think that right now is the best time to see her. She is not in the best…. Condition for visitors," Carlisle explained lightly to the fragile looking girl in front of us.

"Oh, is she sick?"

"In a way," I said from my spot in Carlisle's arms. I was starting to feel tired, something that I have never felt in quite some time. Not since I jumped off that cliff and was on the verge of death.

"She's seen too much, just tell her everything and give her the choice," Alice said, coming into the room from outside, dragging Jasper with her.

Alice's clothes were ripped and torn. Grass stains and mud spattered all up the back of her purple blouse. Her short, inky halo of black hair was messed up, quite like if she had just gotten out of bed, even though that was far from the case.

"Alice!" Rosalie screeched, waking up the sleeping infant in the process.

"Give me the baby," I told Rose.

She willingly handed me the screaming, wailing infant and ran outside, to find Emmett no doubt.

"I guess that we should tell you," Carlisle, while placing me and the baby onto the couch.

Did I smell… fabric cleaner?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If you want all of the disclaimer, well its on the first chapter! But again I will tell you, this is not mine!**

Chapter 3

Angela

"I guess we should tell you," Dr. Cullen said as he placed his wife on a clean, white leather sofa.

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking back and forth between all of the pairs of golden eyes in the room. I felt very uneasy.

"I don't know how to explain it very well. It's usually after the transformation that this happens," Dr. Cullen mumbled to himself.

"We aren't _human _," Alice said, stressing on the word human.

"Of course you're human Alice! The supernatural doesn't exist," I told her matter-of-factly.

They all gave me a weird look.

"It exists," Jasper stated. "We know, we are part of it."

"WHAT?" I yelled. The baby shrieked again and Mrs. Cullen continued to coo at the little person, trying to calm it.

"You saw what happened to Esme outside, right?" Jasper gave me a questioning look.

"Yes. Her arm got ripped off, and then… the doctor put it back. There was no blood," I realised. What were they?

"Exactly," Mrs. Cullen spoke in her calm, bell voice.

"What are you?" I whispered, voice my earlier thoughts. My voice was low and shaky in shock, so much for acting brave.

"Vampires!" Alice said cheerfully.

My eyes grew wide in surprise before I felt myself slumping towards the ground. The clean floor came forwards at a fast pace to catch me and the world went black.

I woke up hours later, lying in a soft bed, covered in golden colored threaded covers. It was intricately threaded with little swirls and patterns which was not helping the world from spinning in my eyes.

"Was all that real or was I dreaming?" I wondered aloud.

"It all really happened!" a familiar voice jingled from beside me.

I screamed when I turned and saw that Alice was standing not three inches from my face.

"Hello to you too!" she laughed.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked loudly.

"No silly, I was waiting for you to wake up! I have a serious question to ask you," she explained, still smiling like a mad woman.

"What is your question?" I asked, trying to breathe evenly.

"We, the Cullen coven, family whatever you want to call us, need to either change you or kill you because we told you our most well-kept secret," Alice explained. "So we are giving you a choice. You can either go through a three day transformation into a vampire, or you can die. You pick," She said the last sentence very cheerfully and it worried me deeply for her.

"Um… err… the first option obviously," I said. I didn't want to die yet." I was just repeating what I had told his adopted daughter a few seconds ago!

"I will get Carlisle and Esme, you stay here. I will be right back," Alice loped gracefully out of the room before I could object, or say a word at all.

I sat in utter silence, deep in thought, until Dr. Cullen, Alice, Mrs. Cullen and the baby came into the room. Well, Mrs. Cullen was carrying the baby, obviously. Mrs. Cullen was looking at the baby and suddenly the baby reached out a pale, chubby arm out and placed it onto her cheek. After a few minutes, Mrs. Cullen nodded her head, looking the baby straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You cannot go back. Ever. You couldn't go live or see your family again until you had enough self-control. So that you wouldn't try to kill them to get to their blood," Dr. Cullen explained in a solemn voice.

"Yes, I don't want to die just yet," I said, setting my face into a determined look.

"Okay, well then, the transformation itself takes at the most, three days. It's the most horrible pain one will ever experience in their life. After the change you will have red eyes for a while, just until you adjust to our diet of animal blood instead of human blood. You will not be the only newborn in the house. Bella is going through her change right now," he continued.

"Well, where do you want to do this Carlisle?" Mrs. Cullen asked, bouncing the baby in her arms slightly.

"We can change her here, it would be easier," he answered, obviously mentally preparing himself for this.

"Wait, I just have one question," I interrupted frantically.

"What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Cullen asked nicely. She seemed to be the nicest person I have ever met, not one bad bone in her.

"What happens during the change? To me?" I asked, slightly timid and shy.

"The venom will take over your system, changing you from a human to a vampire. Your senses will be a hundred times better than they are now. You will be frozen into the state that you look like now. Nothing will change ever, you are immortal. At the very end of your transformation your heart will stop beating, finishing your transaction from mortal, to immortal," he said.

"That's it, in a nut shell anyways," Alice giggled.

"Alice would you mind taking Renesmee downstairs to Rosalie for me?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

What an odd name, I wonder who named her. I also wondered whose baby it was, she didn't look like Mrs. Cullen or Dr. Cullen but she looked familiar. Too familiar. The bronze hair, the deep brown eyes. The blush. I had two faces in my mind, Bella and Edward and when they merged together they made the face of this little infant. No way! Jessica might have been right! Bella had been pregnant!

"Sure Esme," Alice easily took the tiny baby, that looked bigger in her arms than in Mrs. Cullen's, and walked out of the room and down the winding staircase. Her shoes were flat so as soon as she was out of the room, there was no noise indicating that she was going down the stairs at all.

"Okay," I said. "I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did but sadly I don't. **

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Emmett

That little baby girl has some serious problems! She wouldn't stop crying! It was so annoying! And for once I think I had found something that rivaled Alice in the annoying department.

"Rose, what's wrong with Renesmee?" I asked, honestly confused and unsure. Babies confused me! They always needed something, attention, a paly mate, food, water, fresh air or a diaper change, and they couldn't tell you so you just had to guess!

"Well she is either thirsty or wants to see her parents," she explained, trying to calm our frantic niece. Rosalie looked like, if it was possible, she would have started crying in frustration.

"I don't _think_ that she is thirsty Rosalie. You should take her up to Carlisle's study with Bella and Edward. That might calm her down," Alice grimaced at the words think and might.

"I'm going to in a second. I just wanna try something first," Rose said.

She got up off of the recliner, where she had been laid all the way back with Renesmee across her chest, and started to walk outside. The front door opened and then closed and the cries quieted slightly, not much but they were gone a little bit. When I thought it was over, Renesmee gave out a loud scream; I dropped my head in defeat with a sigh.

"Take her upstairs!" Alice sang victoriously towards the door that Rosalie had exited out of.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rosalie said in an irritated tone.

My gorgeous wife disappeared up to the second floor of the house and I was left in the living room with Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper, you wanna go play catch or go hunting or something?" I asked, desperate for entertainment.

"Sure, whatever," he said, putting down his Civil War book and getting up off of the love seat he had been sharing with his little pixie wife.

We walked outside and grabbed a baseball from the large bucket of them we had stored in the garage.

Edward

I wouldn't leave her side. Not until she was up and running with the rest of us. It hurts too much to think that I had almost lost her. Again. But this time it was worse, her heart had stopped beating and if it wasn't for Jacob, she would be dead. I guess I kind of owe him.

I got a daughter out of it, yes, but it wouldn't have mattered unless Bella was here to enjoy it with me.

"Edward!" Rosalie's sharp voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Your daughter is demanding your presence and attention."

"Bring her over," I said. The persistent wails eliciting from Renesmee's petite body were so loud that even a vampire could have gone deaf if they got any louder.

Rosalie came closer; her now golden eyes were locked on my wife's still form in curiosity. It shone in her thoughts that she didn't know why Bella was so still, and it bugged her, not knowing something.

She wasn't thinking about herself, for once. Rosalie's thoughts were… nice, pure even. She was hoping that Bella would be perfectly fine.

She was too still, lying on the bed, locked in a state of almost being paralysed.

Renesmee was suddenly quiet, staring at all of the new things that were in this new room. Her little mind was overwhelmed, working hard to try and take in everything that was in the room all at once.

I chuckled at my daughter's thoughts. Rosalie handed her too me before walking out of the room.

Renesmee looked at me, curiosity shining in her eyes. Those beautifully, familiar brown eyes. They were in the wrong face. It gave me joy to know that those eyes would never be lost to the world after all. But it was sad when I realised that they were in the wrong face. There were some similarities, yes, but it wasn't the same face. They will live on forever.

"Edward! The sentiments are a little overboard!" Jasper's voice floated in from outside the window.

"Shut it Jasper!" I called back.

Looking down at Renesmee, she gave a toothy grin and robotically clapped her hands and kicked her little sock covered feet around. No shoes? I wonder what she did to make Alice ignore the shoes.

I gave her a smile back and she squealed in delight.

The moment was cut short when an agonised cry sounded through the house.

"What was that?" I cooed at the little angel in my arms.

She reached her petite hand up against my cheek. I was brought into a world like I was watching a scene through someone else's mind. I was, it was Renesmee, showing me the scene she had seen. I had overheard the rest of the family talking about it talking about it earlier. It was vaguely like the way I could read minds was what Carlisle thought.

I saw a face. A very familiar face. Angela Weber's face actually. How would Renesmee know Angela? Then I noticed that she was writhing in the scene.

"Alice?!" I called out to my psychic sister.

"Yes? Problem my dear brother?" she only called me that when the rest of the family did something without me knowing.

"Who just screamed and why does Renesmee know who Angela Weber is? She just showed me so don't try to pass it off as a picture!" I said, suspicion and slight anger in my voice.

"Well, Angela might be going through her vampire change because Esme got her arm ripped off and put back on and Angela saw it," Alice chirped, looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

She was blocking her thoughts! That really annoyed me when she did that!

I growled unknowingly and Renesmee wailed. It took me twenty minutes before I could calm her down enough for her to fall asleep so that I could get Alice to tell me the whole story. Even then Alice was reluctant to tell me, but I made her anyways, I really needed to know why there would be two newborns in one house for an extended period of time. It was never a good thing!


	6. Chapter 5

**DIsclaimer! This is not mine! I am simply borrowing all of these characters from the amazing Stephanie Meyer! **

Chapter 5

Charlie

It horrified me to think about Bella. Graduated high school, got married and is now in quarantine because she caught some exotic disease on her honeymoon! It seems that Bella was always the one who got the bad luck. If something bad could happen, it would usually happen to Bella.

That's it, I am fed up of waiting to hear just what Carlisle will tell me about my own daughter! I'm calling Esme again! I knew that the Cullens probably thought that I was the most annoying person in the entire world right now, but I seriously didn't care at the moment. Bella was sick, dying possibly, and I wanted to see her, no matter what!

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed the familiar number.

It rung once… twice… three times before; "Hello?" it was not the voice I was hoping for. It was younger, more cheerful and happy.

"Hi, it's Charlie," I said, set on asking the doctor's wife about exactly what was wrong with my daughter!

"Oh hello Charlie! What can I do got you?" It was Alice's chipper voice that came through the phone, not her mother's. I figured it must have been Alice, Rosalie just isn't that optimistic about things and Esme's voice is older.

"Could you get Esme for me?"

"Of course! Give me a minute," and with that she was gone.

I waited for Alice to bring her mother to the phone, tapping my foot slightly.

"Hello?" Esme's voice said through the phone.

"Hi. Look I know that I have been annoying lately, but I _really_ need to know what's goin' on with Bella!" I said. I probably sounded like the normal, over stressed, completely worried father.

"Well… I am not really in the place of authority to tell you what is going on. I could fetch Carlisle for you if you really need to know," she said quietly.

"I guess. I am just really worried about her," I sighed, defeated slightly.

"I completely understand Charlie. It," before she could finish she was cut off by a loud wail. A baby? I knew that the Cullen's couldn't have kids, and there was no word going around about them adopting another baby, so I silently wondered what it was.

"What was that?" I asked, I was too suspicious too wonder to myself, so I asked.

"Oh just a commercial, Emmett is watching TV. I have to go, bye!" she said quickly.

"Bye," I said, confused.

"I'll get Carlisle to call as soon as he gets the chance," she said. Then all I heard was the dial tone.

Odd but oh well. I walked back into the living room and turned on the TV to the baseball game.

The game finished an hour later and I decided that it was time for me to pay the Cullen house a visit.

Alice

I was lying on the thick, cream carpet, Renesmee lying across my chest. She was cooing and trying to pull my short, black hair with her chubby little hands.

Charlie was coming to visit, not that anyone but me knew but, oh well. They would know soon enough.

Renesmee cooed and smacked me in the face with her little fists, demanding attention.

"What was that for?" I whined theatrically.

She just giggled and waved her chubby little arms around. That was when Esme walked into the room.

"What did she do?" Was the first thing she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking between Esme and my niece.

"Babies usually do something specific when they've done something wrong. Renesmee giggles like that," Esme explained.

Angela screamed from Edward's old room and it made Renesmee scream in surprise in her little baby squeals.

"Why'd she scream?" Jacob asked from the door.

"She was startled, Angela screamed from upstairs," Esme explained, taking the baby from me and bouncing her slowly. She was walking around, bouncing her and cooing at the little baby, Esme was a natural mother.

"Okay, can I hold her? I promise I won't break her," Jacob asked.

Esme handed him the baby without fuss, Renesmee looked up at Jacob with wonder and Jacob's intense, black eyes were staring back at her like she was the most wonderfully amazing thing in the whole wide world.

"She needs a nickname. Renesmee is too dang long to say!" Jacob exclaimed after a few seconds of wonderful silence.

"What do you propose her nickname be? She is your imprint after all," Esme said, she always asked other people what their opinion was, never wanting to displease another, nobody would tell Jacob why, but I knew!

"Nessie," Jacob said with his tone saying it like he was stating that the sky was full of clouds.

"Nessie? Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Rosalie asked, walking into the room. Her heels clicked loudly against the hard wood floor.

"Yeah. Quil had a friend named Vanessa and we used to call her Nessie when we were younger," Jacob explained.

"Nessie it is!" I cheered.

Just then, Charlie walking up the wooden steps with heavy footfalls and knocked on the front door with quite a bit of force.

I was hit with a vision. Charlie was curious, wanting to know what was wrong with Bella. Carlisle would tell him everything. It was kind of hard to see, there were blank spots, Renesmee must be in the room when this will happen. This was going to be eventful!

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I am going to let this play out the way I saw it and not interfere at all!" I said proudly.

"Jeez, you sound like a five year old with better grammar!" Jacob taunted.

"Watch it mutt!" I snapped.

"I have taught you well," Rosalie chuckled from her seat beside Esme.

"Jacob be nice, Alice is still getting over her headache," Esme defended me.

I stuck my tongue out at his huge form and he muttered; "Five year old."

Rising from my seat in the living room I walked out of the room and up the stairs, in search of Jasper while Esme rose to get the door for Charlie.

**Please review! I will adore you if you do!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am simply borrowing all the characters in this from Stephanie Meyer. Seeing as I am only a teenager, I am not her. Sadly, now please read and review!**

Chapter 6

Carlisle

It would be hard enough controlling Bella during her newborn year, but now that we have added Angela into the equation, there is a whole new list of possible problems that we would come to when the time came.

Edward had been sitting my Bella's side for two and a half days now. Her change was almost complete, I could hear her heart beating faster, harder.

Angela on the other hand, she would be finished in a few hours, to a day, until she woke up to her new eternity. Of course, factoring in Bella's injuries…

"Carlisle?" my sweet Esme called from downstairs.

"In my study love," I called back.

Angela let out another cry of pure torturing agony. I walked down the stairs into the living room to meet Esme.

"The poor girl," Esme said sadly, she wore her heart on her sleeve; there was no doubt about that. Her voice was missing its normal, cheery tone.

"It will be over soon and we will have _two_…" I was cut off by Alice screaming down the stairs.

"Is someone going to get the door or is he just going to have to stand outside all day?"

"Don't worry Alice, I will get it," Esme said.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious as to who would be visiting us.

"Why don't we go see," Esme claimed. I took her small hand in mine and walked out into the front hall.

Esme opened the door and we were met with Charlie.

"Hello Charlie," Esme greeted, pretending not to be fazed by the fact that Charlie had shown up at our doorstep, when we told him that his daughter was in quarantine because she was too sick for visitors.

"I want to see Bella," Charlie said, I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that he was determined.

"That might be slightly difficult," I said. This was going to be anything but simple.

Alice gave me a look as she came down the stairs with Jasper. The look told me that she wanted me to tell him everything. Jacob snickered from his spot on the couch. He looked perfectly at ease.

"Why don't you sit down, this may take a while to explain," I said.

Rosalie walked into the room then, a giggling Renesmee cradled in her stone arms.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked. He seemed to be starting to worry.

"Rosalie," Esme said, hoping that he was just going to ignore the baby in her arms.

"No, who's the little baby?" he pressed. Dang it!

"It's part of the explanation, just wait," Alice chirped and Charlie sighed, he was putty in her hands.

"Esme can you feed her? I tried the baby formula, you might have better luck," Rosalie said.

It was then that I noticed that Rosalie had a large amount of baby formula, which I had said would be better for Renesmee's human side, dripping off of her shoulder, down her back and onto the floor. She was seething mad too, perfect, a mad Rosalie.

"Apparently she thinks that you are a target Rose!" Alice giggled from her spot on Jasper's lap in the love seat.

"Shut it Alice!" Rosalie almost lunged at her, but remembered the baby in her arms that seemed to have grown a bit from the last time I had seen her, in her arms.

Esme stepped in front of the two bravely and motioned for Rosalie to give her the baby.

"Go change," she ordered her, after Rosalie had handed the baby over to her.

Rosalie stomped up the stairs, mumbling about revenge, and getting Alice.

"And don't even _think_ about trying to get back at your sister! It won't get you anywhere but more trouble!" Esme called up to her.

Rosalie hissed at Esme and I let out a low, protective growl.

Esme ignored it all and walked into the kitchen. I could smell the horrid stench of baby formula and I heard Esme humming a tune that Edward had composed and then I heard the shower running and Angela started to whimper and scream again. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't hear it, but my hopes didn't last long, Angela's scream was pretty loud. I wonder what Charlie thought happened in this house. Screaming girls, missing people, hissing and growling.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, worried when he looked around and didn't see Bella anywhere, or even a trace that she had been there recently.

"I will explain everything Charlie. I'm just waiting for Esme and Renesmee," I told the worrying father.

"Nessie," Jacob muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Jacob nicknamed her Nessie," Alice explained.

"Okay, Nessie," I corrected.

Esme came back into the room then, Nessie was suckling on a bottle, the foul stench coming off of it. Emmett walked down the stairs and sat down on the recliner.

"That is insane!" Jacob yelled from the other side of the huge room.

"What is it that is insane?" Esme asked innocently, bouncing Nessie with her left arms and keeping a good hold on the bottle with her right.

"That you got her to drink that stuff!" Jacob cried.

"It's not that hard, you just need to understand what she wants," Esme laughed lightly. She was a natural at this.

"No fair!" Rosalie's voice floated angrily from the bathroom that she shared with Emmett. If she was still mad, Jacob being here and us telling Charlie was not going to help her mood.

The water had turned off a few minutes ago so she must have gotten out and dressed. I heard the shift of fabric and then Rosalie's high heels clicked down the stairs. Before long, Rosalie was standing in front of us, long blonde hair dripping slightly onto the floor.

"Forgot how to turn on the hair dryer Blondie?" Jacob laughed.

"Shut up dog!" Rosalie snapped, yes, she was still mad.

"Rose!" Esme barked at her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked over to Emmett, sitting gracefully on his lap.

"Well Charlie, why don't we start at the beginning, shall we?" I asked. Charlie nodded.

**You know you want to hit the wonderful review button so... do it! Leave a review and it will make my day! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As I stated in the last instalments (all of them) I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. What ever characters you see here, are all hers, I do not own! **

**Now on with the chapter that you have been asking for! :)**

Chapter 7

Angela

It burned. That's the only thing that crossed my mind. The fire raged on inside of me and I was subconsciously aware that my body was thrashing around on something soft and comfortable.

It could have minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months even, and the fire raged on. I could feel it slightly fading from my fingertips and toes, chasing up into my heart, the fire there getting hotter in turn.

Another scream ripped through my lips and it did nothing helpful. It was pointless to scream, I had learned that quickly, but sometimes the pain was too much to be able to hold it in.

It slowly retreated from my wrists, forearms, ankles and calves, running to my heart that beat faster with the burn of the increase of the temperature.

Another scream tumbled past my lips.

I didn't know when it would end, or if it would at all, but I wanted it to stop. Soon.

"It's ending," a voice said, it was sweet, melodic even.

"Who?" another voice.

They sounded like they were downstairs and yet I could hear them perfectly, like they were standing two feet away from me.

"Angela," the melodic voice answered.

It's almost over. Good, I thought.

The pain continued to leave my limbs, peeling away to join in on the assault on my pounding heart.

It became impossibly hotter in my heart until it finally, stopped. My heart stopped beating. The fire stopped it attack. It was instant.

"It's finished," a smooth voice said from two stories downstairs. This one was not the same as the ones I heard three hours ago, but it was very pretty, caring even.

"Why don't we go meet our new addition? Esme you can go give Edward his daughter," a pretty, bell jingling voice said, it was the one that I heard during the burning pain.

I heard movement, but stayed still, locked into a statue state. Suddenly there were six new scents in the room. They were amazing, and I opened my eyes to see where they were coming from. Instead of really finding out, I opened my eyes to amazement!

The colors were so vivid, so beautiful! There were the seven colors of the rainbow coming from the sun reflecting off of the window and another one that I couldn't even name!

I gasped and then felt the air shift as the six people stopped and turned to look at me.

"How do you feel?" it was the caring voice from a few seconds ago.

I whipped around to see the Cullens, except for Edward and Bella, along with the baby, I still didn't know her name, standing in the doorway. Alice was on Jasper's back, piggyback style, grinning like a mad woman. Mrs. Cullen was smiling sweetly. Dr. Cullen had his arm around his wife's waist lovingly. Rosalie was looking at me intently, yet still looking like she didn't care in the slightest. Emmett was looking at me, sizing me up like a fighter getting ready to get in the ring.

"How do you feel?" the caring voice from earlier asked again. I noticed that it was Mrs. Cullen.

"Fine," I stated simply.

"Can I go get a mirror?" Alice asked quickly to Mrs. Cullen.

"Go ahead, but don't overwhelm her!" Mrs. Cullen told her hyperactive daughter.

Alice jumped off of Jasper' back and zipped off. It was then that I noticed that Jasper was covered in scars. Every visible surface was covered in little bite mark scars.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Then I noticed that my voice was different.

It was higher, like little bells were tinkling as I spoke out loud. It was not as jingly as Alice, but it was close.

"Southern territory newborn wars," Jasper said. I noticed that he had a slight Southern accent to his bass voice.

"What?" I asked, confused almost instantly.

"I'll explain it later," he said.

"Okay," I answered. I was starting to just use one word responses.

Alice walked back in then. She was carrying a huge mirror that had to be twice her height and triple her width. Rosalie snicker at the look of Alice carrying that mirror into the room. Then she noticed something.

"Why do you have _my _mirror?" Rosalie asked, she sounded bored and irritated at the same time.

"Because it was closer!" Alice sang and danced over to where I was sitting on the bed. I squealed a little bit as she pulled me off of the bed and over to the ginormous mirror.

"Well, are you going to look in it or will all of my effort be wasted?" she asked, tiny fists resting on her petite waist. She was playing mock mad, it was quite funny, she looked like a little mad bunny rabbit or something of that nature.

I turned towards the reflective surface of the mirror and was captivated by how beautiful the person was.

Her brown hair hung to her mid back in perfect waves, honey tints in them. Their skin was snow white like someone who had never seen the sun. She was graceful, even in total stillness and I noticed that my glasses were gone and I could still see perfectly. The eyes terrified me. They were a deep, blood red and lightly wild looking.

"Is that _me_?" I asked, awestruck.

"Yes dear, that's you," Mrs. Cullen said with a warm smile.

Suddenly the fire was back. This time it was in one spot, my throat.

I gasped in surprise and my hands; perfect nails, pale skin; flew to the base of my neck.

"She's thirsty," a voice called from down the hall. Edward, most likely.

"I'm what?" I  
asked, slowly taking my hands off of my neck and placing them by my sides. The pain was there, but now I was focused on something else, something that would help me understand other things with time. Like why my throat felt like I had stuck a straightening rod down it.

"You need to hunt," Alice said.

I stared at her like she was speaking another language, to me she was.

"Come on, we can all take you!" she cheered before I had the chance the recover. They all gave me a smile and Alice pulled me into a quick and fleeting hug.

**Please review! They will make my day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So sorry about the wait! I have Chapter 9 written and I will probably post it in a few days. But I need to finish writing Chapter 10 and write a couple of other chapters so I might not post for a while. I don't have many ideas for the next few chapters. I know what I want to do with this story, I just need to get out the stuff in the middle first. Anyways... **

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I still don't own Twilight. It still belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not that I am complaining, because she is amazing. **

**Now on with the story before I bore you into hitting the back button! **

Chapter 8

Jasper

We were taking Angela hunting for the first time. Her feelings were all over the place. Ranging from worried, to completely confused within the matter of two seconds.

That was the thing about newborns; they couldn't control themselves when it came to anything! In general she was dealing quite well, better than some have anyways.

"Where are we taking her?" I asked my love, pixie sized, wife.

"Just about four miles into the woods," Alice said happily, her happy smile plastered onto her face.

"Good, we should stay close in case Bella wakes up," Carlisle had walked up behind Alice, Esme attached to his hip.

They were usually attached at the hip, not that I blame Esme, she had some extreme trust issues with people. Especially men. So did Rosalie, but hers was just less extreme.

"I'll be right back," Alice chirped before skipping up the stairs to fetch Angela.

She was back at my side in seconds, Angela holding her breath and looking at the hall in awe.

"Ready?" Esme asked.

Angela nodded, trying not to breathe in Nessie's wonderful perfume.

When we got into the forest Alice suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme asked, genuinely worried. She was just that kind of person.

"Nothing. There is a couple of herds of elk around. They would be easier than the pack of bears," Alice explained.

"What? There are _bears_?!" Emmett whined like a child.

"Go ahead Emmett! But not too long, Bella will be awake soon and we have to greet her!" Alice ordered.

"YES!" Emmett hollered before running off towards the direction of the bears that Alice had pointed out.

"I married a child!" Rosalie huffed, but I knew she thought it was cute but the way her emotions told me.

"Lesson number one when it comes to hunting," Alice said. "Don't listen to anything Emmett says, always listen to Carlisle!"

"I figured," Angela said.

"Lesson number two, let your senses take over. Stand very still. Now, what do you hear?" Carlisle continued.

"Hooves, and….. heartbeats?" Angela was puzzled.

"Good, good. Now, what do you smell?" he asked.

"Is that blood? It smells really… good," Angela's eyebrows pulled together in frustration and confusion.

"Yes. Now follow that scent, we will be right behind you," Rosalie said. She was being awfully supportive lately, without a catch.

We all took off running then. Angela wasn't in front, like we thought that she would be. She ran with Alice and Rosalie, they had another member of their little group now.

Sooner than I thought, we had reached a clearing full of elk. They were not my favorite thing, but they had blood and right now, I was too thirsty to care.

We attacked before the herd knew what was going on. I had taken down three of four and my thirst was stated, for now. The rest had scattered and everyone was coming together to get back to the house.

I could hear Emmett wrestling with the bears down a half a mile from here. He loved to rile them up before he ate them. Edward always asked why he played with his food, and if his human mother had ever taught him manners. I wondered that too sometimes.

Angela was fairly clean for this being her first hunt. Her shirt was ripped and bloodied and so were her jeans. In her honey brown hair there was some grass, knots and quite a few twigs. She was a mess, but at least her clothes were not hanging off of her like Emmett looked like when he came back from hunting trips during bear season. Or any season really, he ate like a newborn and was completely happy with destroying his clothes, much to Alice's hatred towards it. I think he did it just to annoy her, he did that sometimes.

"It's a good thing I was going shopping anyway!" Alice said as she raked her eyes over Angela's outfit. She felt disappointed for some reason, but of course this is Alice and it involves clothes.

"Oups," Angela giggled sheepishly.

Esme pulled her into a hug. "Oh, it's okay! You should have seen some of us after _our_ first hunts," she laughed.

"Rosalie was pretty bad," Carlisle laughed with Esme.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Emmett was worse!" Rosalie was completely mortified! It was hilarious, but I knew better than to start laughing out loud.

"What about when Edward first hunted? For the first, what, century he was not the cleanest eater," Carlisle teased.

"Seriously? Perfect Edward wasn't good at hunting? I have teasing material!" Emmett cheered; Esme sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that now is the best time to be teasing him about how he _hunted_ when he was a newborn," Esme scolded him lightly.

After laughing and carrying on for a while with good humor, we decided it was time to head back to the house to make sure that Bella was still alive and that Edward still had control over his infant daughter. That and Carlisle wanted to measure her quick growth.

"I have some clothes that would be roughly your size," Esme told Angela as we ran.

"Thanks but couldn't I just walk over to my old house and get some of my old clothes?" Angela tried, and was about to fail by the looks of Esme's and Carlisle's emotions.

"No, you probably don't have enough self-control to be around four humans without snapping and murdering someone," Carlisle said. He seemed sad to put down her hopes like that, but she needed to know that she might kill them if she went back now.

We would make up some story about her getting into a car crash of something and dying for the papers and her family later. It would be heartbreaking, and we would have to keep her hidden in the house, but it had to be done.

"Oh."

"But you can borrow anyone's clothes until I can get your sizes and get your wardrobe," Alice chirped.

Oh my wife. She is hyper, yes, but also extremely optimistic and will never do anything half way.

"Well, thank you," Angela said, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, you're family now," Esme said, pulling her into another hug as we neared the house.

**So, you know the drill. Hit the review button to make my day! And PM me any ideas you think would go well into the story! (Hint hint :) hehe)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If you have read the other disclaimers on the rest of the chapters in this fic, you would know that already. But I said it again anyways. **

Chapter 9

Angela

The Cullens were so nice! Mrs. Cullen had told me to call her and her husband Esme and Carlisle. They also told me that Bella would be waking up soon and I admit that I was pretty excited to see her again. I missed seeing her every day, which was part of the reason that I was here in the first place.

When we got home Carlisle told Rosalie to go get the baby, Renesmee, or Nessie as the called her and keep her downstairs, away from me and Bella at the moment. I didn't bother to ask why, but I figured that it was because of the fact that she had blood and I had no self-control, I don't think anyway, and they didn't know about Bella yet.

"Bella should be awake in five minutes, be ready," Alice warned.

"Why should we '_be ready'_?" Rosalie taunted her psychic sister.

"Just because," Alice giggled.

"I have a question. Who's older?" I was _dying_ to know! It was a legit question too, cause when they played human Rosalie was older, but now, I don't even know.

"We don't know," Rosalie said as Alice shrugged her little shoulders.

"How can you not know who's older?"

"Well, Alice doesn't know how old she was when she was changed. I was eighteen," Rosalie sounded smug.

"Big deal! So you know about your human life! All I know is that my real name is Mary Alice Brandon!" Alice looked satisfied to remember her _name_?

"How can you not remember anything from your human life?" Even I could remember things, they were blurry and looked like I was looking at them through a muddy puddle, but I could remember. And I was pretty sure that everyone else did too, not that I had gotten around to actually asking anyone about how they had become a vampire yet, I would get to that later.

"I just don't. I know that I was changed before Rosalie but nothing other than that. We just think that Rosalie is older. She is taller than me, by a lot!" Alice said.

I always knew that Rosalie was taller, but looking at them now, with my vampire eyes, I noticed that there was about a foot difference between the two of them.

"Thirty seconds!" Alice trilled after her expression snapped out of her blank stare.

Edward sighed from upstairs and I heard a couple of cars drive down the highway.

"We should get upstairs, Angela. Rose, you stay here with Renesmee," Alice ordered.

So the baby's name was Renesmee, then why did they call her Nessie?

"It's a nickname created by her imprint, Jacob Black," Edward answered in a flat tone. He sounded bored even.

Get out of my head! I thought. I got a snicker out of him.

"Ten seconds," Alice said, she was bouncing slightly.

The thumping of Bella's heart was loud and extremely appealing. I held back.

Edward snarled loud and defensively.

"She's not going to do anything Edward. Bella has five… four… three… two…" Alice flicked her finger towards Bella like a camera man would to a group of actors.

We had reached the room just in time. I walked into the room that was dubbed Carlisle's study by everyone in the house. Bella's heart stopped.

Esme

As soon as Alice and Angela walked into the room, Bella's thumping heart gave one last pounding beat before stopping all together.

"It's over," Carlisle announced to the silent room.

Bella lay flat on her back for a moment. Completely still, statuesque.

"Bella?" Edward called slowly to his unmoving, still wife.

Her eyes flashed open in reveal the brilliant scarlet red eyes that Angela sported too.

"Am I dead?" she asked in awe after a few seconds.

"No, but in a way, yes at the same time love. Welcome to immortality," Edward pulled her into a romantic kiss.

After a couple of seconds Emmett pretended to clear his throat. They reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"That was a little cheesy of a line there Edward," Alice laughed.

They laughed until Bella noticed what she was wearing.

"Alice? Care to explain why I am wearing this?" Bella asked, her voice was lovely, I noted.

"Well, your other clothes were ruined, and completely unflattering, so I took the liberty to make you look nice without having to listen to all the whining and complaining," Alice trilled and skipped over to her sister-in-law.

"Edward you should take her hunting!"

"I was going to, but I thought that you wanted to see her reaction at when she first looks at herself," Edward said, pulling Bella close to him.

Alice raced out of the room and came back a few seconds later. She was carrying the huge mirror from Rosalie's room. Placing it in front of one of the many bookshelves before walking away.

"Look in it!" she ordered, pointing one of her little fingers at the mirror.

Bella turned and looked into the mirror before gasping loudly in surprise. She was beautiful. Her brown hair waved to her lower back and her skin was even paler than before. She had been claiming albino before, now it was almost too white.

After a while she tore eyes away from her reflection to look around at all of us.

"Shall we go hunt love?" Edward offered his hand to her.

"Sure," Bella took a small step towards the door.

"No, not that way love," Edward grabbed her around the waist before she could get anywhere.

"Why not?" Bella looked confused, poor dear.

"Because, Renesmee is downstairs and you may not want to be around her until we know how much self-control you have. You don't want to hurt her do you?" Edward pulled her back to where she was before.

"You're right. Are you sure about the window?" she looked so worried.

"Don't worry love. I wouldn't even suggest something if it was not a good idea, would I?" Edward sounded cocky about that.

"Edward, stop being so cocky!" I scolded him lightly.

"Sorry Mom," Edward before he jumped out the window, slowly followed by a very hesitant Bella.

**Thats the chapter. You know what comes next! You review! So don't dissapoint me and not review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not under any circumstances own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns it.**

**Just a little side note, I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 last night and I must say, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time! It was completely amazing! **

Chapter 10

Charlie

That was a lot to wrap my head around.

The Cullens are vampires, Jacob and his friends were werewolves! What's next? Are the Webers wizards?

It was insanity! And of course they won't let me see Bella because she was in the middle of something! And then they said that they couldn't tell me what she was doing! I have been debating just going over to the Cullen's house and just walking up into the room to see her. I knew that that was probably the worst idea in the history of bad ideas, but for some reason, it tempted me.

The phone rang and I slowly rose from the couch, walked into the kitchen and picked it up. I was hoping for good news, but who knows when you are me and your daughter is the clumsiest person alive, and she is in quarantine from me!

"Hello?" Even to me I sounded tired, worn. That was never a good sign, even for me.

"Hi Charlie! I just wanted to tell you that Bella is awake and it would be suggested that you stay away for a few days. Just a safety precaution," a chirpy, bell voice giggled. Alice.

"Why is it a 'safety precaution'?" I wondered out loud. This was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Well, you see, Bella is a newborn vampire, so she may not have any control. I know that, in a few days, she will be trained a little bit. Enough for her to see you at least," Alice explained.

"Okay, well… wait! How do you know that she will be fine in a few days?" I still hadn't freaked out when she said that my daughter was a vampire.

"Umm… well… Carlisle!" she said.

"Yes Alice?" Carlisle's voice was not as loud, but I could still hear it.

"Please explain to Charlie why I know why Bella will be okay to see him in a few days," Alice said.

"Why can't you do it Alice?" Carlisle sighed.

"_Because_ I won't be able to explain it without him freaking out or passing out!" Alice said it like it was obvious.

"Fine, give me the phone," Carlisle sighed and he sounded completely defeated.

How, in the world, does he deal with five eternal teenagers?

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlisle," I answered.

"So you want to know why Alice knows why Bella will be able to see you in a few days," he stated. It was not a question.

"Yes, I really would," I mumbled, I'm sure that he still heard.

"As you know, we are vampires," he started. "And because Bella is a newborn vampire, she will not have the… restrain that the rest of us have, so we have to teach her. It will only be a little bit just about how she can handle being around humans."

"Yes. You never told me _why_ Bella was turned into a vampire in the first place," I said, I was somewhat worried about what I would hear.

"Well, when Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon, Bella became pregnant. We never thought that it was possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant. When they got home, I noticed that that the baby grew very quickly.

"The baby grew, faster than I thought it would, and it took all of Bella's energy, and it wouldn't let her get the nutrients she needed to survive. Then we, well really Jacob made a snide comment about how, the baby might want blood instead of human food, she is half vampire.

"The baby took blood from then on. When Bella was a day away from giving birth, the placenta must have detached and there was a violent birth. She would have died if Edward hadn't injected her with his venom."

Well that's lovely! I thought sarcastically.

"And now that I know _that_, how does Alice know that Bella will be fine in a few days?" I asked, trying to get back to the original topic.

"Well, some vampires have gifts. Edward, for example, can read minds," Carlisle started.

"He can _WHAT_?" That was a little too much; my son-in-law could read my mind! All of those things that I had thought to get rid of him when he and Bella were still in high school! He heard all of that!

"He can read minds. All of them but Bella. Jasper can feel emotions and influence them and Alice can see the future," Carlisle finished his explanation with that.

"Alice can what?" this is too much! Sweet little Alice can see the future?

"Well, she sees the course that people are on while they are on it. When their decisions change, her vision changes," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I sighed, falling into one of the four kitchen chairs beside the table. I ran my head through my receding hair, something I did when I was worrying or almost freaking out.

"Is that too much?" Carlisle's voice sounded genuinely worried. I wondered if it was too late for him to go and get his wife to explain this, she was much gentler with things like this, but at the same time I knew that Carlisle was the better man to explain this.

"Now that, _that_ is explained, Alice knows that Bella will be able to see you in a few days because she saw it in a vision," Carlisle was using his 'I know the answer' voice. He usually used that voice when he was explaining things, Emmett had told me that it got annoying after a while.

"Well that's comforting," I said after a couple seconds of silence.

"I will see you in a few days Charlie," Carlisle said.

"Bye. Tell Bella that I said hello," I said and he sighed before hanging up the phone.

I laid back in the chair and sighed, this was going to be a long few days without seeing Bella because I knew she was alright and all I wanted right now was to go and see her.

**You know what comes next! The review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey look, I finally posted another chapter! If it doesn't make any sense, PM me and I will try to explain it. **

**Disclaimer: Right, I thought you guys knew, but in case you didn't, I do not, in any way shape or form, own the wonder that is, the Twilight Saga. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 11

Renesmee

Everything was so colorful! My Auntie Rose had the prettiest hair, I love it when she lets be hold on to it! Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Emmett were so funny! And my Auntie Alice liked to dress me us in all different colors!

My Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are super nice; they always cuddle me when I am sad, or tired.

I don't know where my Daddy and Momma are. I want my Momma but every time I show someone, they shake their head and tell me that I have to wait. I don't want to wait anymore!

Right now I am waking up in my Grandma Esme's arms. She always cuddles me and hugs me when I wake up. It has to be the best way to wake up.

"Hi Nessie," she cooed at me.

I coo, stretch and put my hand on the bottom of her jaw line. I show her the picture of my Momma, asking where she was.

"You will see her soon Nessie. Very soon, just wait baby," she said after I put my hand down again.

I huffed a little sigh and she laughed happily, hugging me to her chest. I still didn't want to wait. I wanted my Momma to cuddle my like my Auntie Rose and My Jakey and Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle! I wanted Daddy and Momma to be here! Right now!

I started to wail, it was not something I liked doing, but I did it when I got too upset to do anything else. Grandma Esme started to coo at me and bounce me slightly, but I wouldn't let that calm me, I wanted one thing, and that was my parents.

"What's wrong baby?"

In response she got a wail and I decided, for effect, that I would wave my arms around and kick my feet.

"She wants Bella and Edward," Auntie Rose said, she sounded really mad, and then I looked beside her and saw my Jakey.

"I registered that, but they aren't home right now," Grandma Esme said.

So Momma was okay, that's good, but now they aren't home! I raised my hand again and asked Grandma Esme when Momma would be back.

"She'll be back soon Nessie, don't you worry about it," Grandma Esme cooed. I showed her another picture.

"Are you thirsty?" I didn't answer but she took that, by my facial expression that it was a yes because she brought me into the kitchen.

Auntie Alice came in and took me in her arms while Grandma Esme went towards the cupboard. It was never good when they went to the cupboard instead of the fridge. The fridge meant blood while the cupboard meant that they were going to try to feed me that disgusting smelling stuff that they called baby formula! Auntie Alice tried to distract me, but I could hear Grandma Esme taking the stuff out of the container, and then she poured water into something and popped something on top of it before asking Auntie Alice to give me back.

Every time Grandma Esme came near me with that disgusting bottle I would turn my head the other way and refuse to open my mouth.

"Come on Nessie, try it for me? Please baby?" she was almost begging now.

I gurgled and showed her my answer. No.

"Did I tell you that if you drink this, then you can see Momma and Daddy faster?" she truly could be evil when she wanted to be.

Sighing dejectedly I gave into the bottle, it was disgusting, but if it meant seeing my Momma and Daddy faster, well I would just have to drink it I guess.

When I finished, finally, she tossed the empty metal bottle into the sink and it made a loud clang that hurt my ears!

Raising my hand I placed it lightly onto her cheek and asked her when Momma and Daddy would be here.

"Soon baby. Sooner than you think," she said and bounced me in her arms on her way to the living room.

I could hear Auntie Rose and my Jakey fighting about something or other, I never could tell, sometimes it was me. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazzy were watching something on TV and Grandpa Carlisle was talking to Seth and Leah about something or other. Grandma Esme walked over to Grandpa Carlisle and sat down on his lap, apparently in her eyes, there were no other seats. We waiting, they would try to distract me with simple baby toys, but I got bored, suddenly Grandma Esme must have had an idea, because she gave me to my Jakey and walked out of the room. She came back with a big bag of shiny metal things.

"Is that your silverware for when the humans would come over?" Auntie Rose asked.

"Yes, I bought it at the grocery store a few years ago, it is no big deal is she breaks some of it," Grandma Esme said, I was staring at the shiny things, wondering about all of the things I could do with them.

Grandma Esme placed the bag of shiny stuff on the floor, dumping it out. My Jakey sat me on the floor beside it, sitting himself so that I was between his legs so I wouldn't fall over.

The shiny things were so much fun! I found out pretty quickly that I could bend them a lot before they snapped in half! It was the best time I was having in a long time. Suddenly, Auntie Alice came into the room, followed by the new girl; I think her name is Angela. She was pretty, but not as pretty as my Momma.

"Bella will be back in two minutes," Auntie Alice said.

"Good, Nessie was getting agitated," Grandpa Carlisle said, I didn't know what that meant, but I figured it mean that I didn't want to wait any more!

Two minutes later, Auntie Rose came over to where I was sitting, bending a shiny spoon in half, and picked me up. I had a fork in my right hand and the twisted spoon in the other. I put my hand out for Auntie Rose to try. She didn't take the fork, but told me to play with it instead. I gladly did so.

"Your Momma and Daddy are home baby girl," Auntie Rose cooed at me.

I wanted, patiently, in Auntie Rose's arms, Jakey was beside her, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazzy were in front of me, with Grandma and Grandpa, Auntie Alice and Angela were standing off to the side. Angela's eyes were moving back and forth really fast, she looked super worried about something.

Suddenly my Momma and Daddy came in.

After what seemed like forever that I was sitting in my Momma's arms, I started to yawn. I was really tired; my day had been really exciting. I decided that before I went to sleep, I would tell Momma all about my day.

I started with looking at the birds with Auntie Rose and Jakey, and went from there. I showed her the icky formula that Grandma Esme made me eat, I showed her the pretty trees and how nice it felt when Auntie Rose brushed my hair and I showed her about when Auntie Alice and I were sitting in the living room, twisting Grandma Esme's shiny things. After that, I fell asleep in her arms and dreamt about my family and a lot of pretty colors.

**Hoping that now that you have read this chapter, you will give me your feedback in the beautiful form of a review! So, now that you know, ready... set... GO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, look I updated, sorry, I had a bit of a writer's block and stuff. But I finished this chapter! I have where I want this story to go, but I need some chapters to go in until Alice's vision. So if you could PM me some ideas, that would be amazing! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Twilight. If you read the last chapters you would know that already! But I said it again. **

Chapter 12

Leah

Ugh! This was possibly the most bring thing I had ever done! It reeked too. I would never dare go in there, until Jacob said that he wanted me and Seth to meet his imprint, the little girl. So here I was, standing in the Cullen house, with all of the reeking vampires. It had been a week since Bella became a vampire, along with her friend Angela. Jake had let that one slide because he didn't want it to become another Bella thing with the Volturi, whatever that was.

The little pixie leach was skipping around with a super giddy smile on her face, her mate said that she was usually like that, unless there was something super serious going on. It was kind of annoying. Blondie was cooing over the devil spawn and boy was it getting old!

"Charlie is coming over," she clapped her hands together.

"I thought that you couldn't see around wolves," I mocked her.

The smile fell off of her face faster that the rain out of the sky and she looked at me with dead serious eyes and said, "I can't see wolves; I have learned how to see around them."

I smirked; I accomplished ruining the pixie's mood.

"When will he be here Alice?" the mother hen one asked.

"In about twenty minutes, which gives me enough time to get the contacts out," Alice was happy again. Great. She was all happy again.

She flitted out of the room faster than I could blink and left Angela standing in the middle of the room, completely confused. The mother hen came over and put her arm around Angela's shoulder.

When Bella walked into the room with Edward, she looked around the room and then her creepy red eyes locked on Angela's creepy red eyes. They stayed completely still until Angela fell out of Mother Hen's arms and into a crouch of the floor.

Bella mirrored her action and fell into one in front of Edward, like she was protecting him or something.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, when newborns see each other, they get very, protective and dare I say, possessive," Dr. Fang said.

"Well, stop them! I would rather not get caught in the crossfire and end up dead on the floor because these _geniuses_ decided to bite me!" I said.

"Carlisle," Mother Hen was starting to wide-eyed and she looked really anxious.

"I know love. Girls!"

Bella and Angela both snapped out of their crouches and whipped their heads around to look straight at Dr. Fang.

"Don't break anything, or anyone," was his only order. Way to take control Doc!

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but let's just say it was necessary," Angela explained sheepishly, what's with humans lately? Are they all this weak and quiet? I know that my mom wasn't like that, but she was the mother of two werewolves, so you never know.

"Why are you a vampire too?" Angela was quiet, shy and she looked concerned, what happened to the newborn stuff?

"Well, it's a long story, but I got pregnant with Renesmee and then when she was born, it was very violent, I almost died, so Edward changed me into a vampire," Bella explained. Goodness gracious! You could have just said that it was a life or dead situation!

"Sounds important, anyways, it's nice to see you again Bella," Angela was being all nice again, perfect!

Carlisle

Bella and Angela had the normal, newborn meets newborn reaction, but after that, they became great friends, just like Alice had said they were when they were humans. It was nice to see Bella taking part in such a conversation, not even paying attention to the fact that Renesmee, with her beating heart and veins of blood were in the room with them. It seemed that they had wonderful self-control. It was amazing to watch and analyse.

Rosalie was still cooing over Renesmee and now Alice and Bella and Angela had joined in on the baby loving. Esme was still trying to regain control, she liked things to be in order, and I went over to her side to give her that push to just give it up.

"Esme, why don't you go and make up something for Seth, Leah and Jacob to eat?" that would distract her for a while.

"Okay," she said and wandered off into the kitchen. Soon after I could hear her humming again, something she always did to pass time when she was doing something else, she told me it kept her company in a way. Just like in her human years after I left Columbus, Ohio.

I mentally shuddered from just thinking about that, I heard Edward growling lowly from my thoughts.

_ He's dead now, no point on dwelling on the past. She is better now;_ I thought to ease his tension. He nodded and went back to holding Bella's waist lightly and looking at Renesmee.

I was left alone, so I decided to go and join Esme in the kitchen, maybe I could be of service to her, but I doubted that slightly. She was amazing in the kitchen, and I didn't want to mess up the meal she was preparing for the three wolves in the living room.

"Hello my dear," I said as I walked up behind her.

She jumped a little. A smile appeared on my lips as I looked at her. Even now, to my eyes, she was still so innocent, like a child who had gone through too much, but now of course, that was Renesmee, Esme was not as bad.

"You scared me Carlisle," she said.

"Really? You have super human hearing and I scared you by walking up behind you?" I asked playfully.

"Yes and no. It was," her words faltered as she struggled to find something to say. She sighed and said; "Well, yes."

"You still amaze me love," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"How?"

"Well, no matter whom the person, you always find a way to mother them, even if they don't notice. Just look at Leah, she is letting you give her food now, and she came into the house today, so that was a good thing," I explained.

"So, you are saying that a mothering vampire is more impressive than a vampire working in a hospital and refusing to drink a human's blood?" she countered.

"Of course," I said, kissing her cheek lightly.

She giggled happily in response and I smiled.

**Hey, review! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, I updated! Look at that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just so you know!**

Chapter 13

Esme

It had been a whole 3 months since Bella had become a vampire, along with Angela and Renesmee had also joined out family. We had really done nothing huge, which was a huge surprise with our family, as ever since Bella joined us, there was always some sort of vampire or creature trying to kill us for something or other!

Today we were having what Alice was officially calling a do nothing day. We were sitting in the living room. It was the end of November and it was pouring buckets outside. Angela and Alice wanted to go dance in the rain, but I had told them that today was not the day to be doing that. So that brought us to our do nothing day. They were perfectly fine after that to spend the day lounging around the house lazily.

Carlisle had been called into work, so I was stuck here with all of my children, not that I was truly complaining. Most of the time they were a joy to be around, until Emmett and Jasper broke something when they wrestled in the house.

Nessie was the size of a small two year old or a large one year old, and she was sitting on the floor, playing with the mangled utensils that I had given her when she was younger when we were distracting her from the fact that her parents were not home.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" I asked, humoring her.

She stretched her arm towards me and I leant the rest of the way.

_I'm playing with the shiny things Grandma,_ she thought.

It made my dead heart soar when she called me that, and I knew that everyone else secretly felt the same way. It was a nice feeling to be called that after years and years of unchanging.

"I can see that Nessie. What else do you want to do today?" I asked.

_Play with Momma and Auntie Ali and Auntie Rosie and Angela and you!_ She thought, placing her hot little hand against my cheek again.

I smiled and picked her up, swinging her in a circle above my head as she laughed her pretty little tinkling laugh of a baby. When I placed her back on the ground she was laughing so hard that there were little tears coming down her flushed cheeks.

Her heart beat was an appealing sound yes, but the scent of vampire canceled out the human smell enough that I didn't want to murder her every time she blushed. And she was related to Bella, so it was quite a lot that she was blushing.

Bella walked into the room then, with Angela and Alice, they seemed to be in deep conversation, and I decided not to interrupt them. I tried hard not to eavesdrop either.

So I went back to waiting for Carlisle and playing with Nessie. She would laugh and then throw a fork or a spoon; I wouldn't give her the knives and was debating giving her the forks in the first place. And then she would laugh at the divot it would make in the floor.

"Bella, your daughter is scaring me!" Alice said, pretending to cower behind Angela's tall form.

"And suddenly she is just my daughter? I am sure that Edward helped in the creation of her," Bella said.

"No really? I had to witness some of that! It was wrong! I will never ever _ever_ be able to un-see that!" Alice cried.

"Alice, stop being over dramatic, you are starting to sound like Rosalie when she heard that Jacob would be hear often," Bella said.

"I heard that!" Rosalie's voice floated down the stairs.

"I would suspect that you did!" Alice answered.

Renesmee laughed as Rosalie and Alice continued their bickering.

"Your Aunts are silly, aren't they?" I cooed to the little girl.

She laughed and showed me a pictured. Her special bottle of blood.

"No Renesmee, Carlisle said that you had to have some human food today," I reminded her.

She gave the puppy dog look that Alice and Rosalie had been teaching her.

"No, you can have something to drink, but not blood," I said, obviously Alice forgot to mention that I don't fall for that face, Carlisle would though.

She looked really sad, but then raised her arms towards me in a signal that she wanted to be picked up. I took her into my arms happily and she laughed when I tickled her feet.

She had socks on a few minutes ago, but as soon as she realised that they were there, well, they were gone soon after. She ripped them off and threw them across the room, almost hitting a sleeping Jacob in the head. Rosalie had laughed and told Nessie that they would be working on her aim in the near future.

When I walked back into the living room, with a fed Nessie, Alice was dancing around, placing and replacing my crystal vases all over the room. When she was standing in the middle of the room, she froze and fell into a vision with a horrified look on her elfish features.

Everybody was in the room in a second. Alice was still frozen in her vision; Jasper was leaning over her protectively. Edward and Bella were holding Nessie close, Edward had a mirror of Alice's expression on his face. Bella's red golden eyes were flickering around nervously and Renesmee was silent in her arms. I would have believed that she was asleep, if her eyes weren't flickering around just like her mother's.

Emmett and Rosalie were standing by Angela, who was in a state of almost panic at the sight before her. Rosalie was holding onto Emmett's arm so tight that I was scared that she might snap it off without even realising it, but Emmett just took it like a man and barely let anyone realise that it was hurting him, except for the slight wince every so often.

Carlisle came to my side and wrapped his arms around my in a loving yet strong grip. He mumbled words that I could hardly understand into my ear as he rested his head on top of my shoulder, he had to bend over a little.

Alice snapped out of her horrific trance then.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked.

**Review! Go! It will make my day! ;) And I might update faster, you never know!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the Twilight Saga. **

**Here is my update!**

Chapter 14

Angela

This was something that I was still getting used to, the whole vampires have gifts and Alice will freeze sometimes and see the future. When I was human, Alice and Edward would tell everyone that she daydreaming, now I know the whole story.

So when Alice frozen in the middle of the living room, everyone looked at her and then went back to whatever we were doing. I was having a conversation with Rosalie about what we could do later. When Alice gasped and the crystal vase fell from her delicate hands, everyone whipped their heads around to look at her.

Jasper was asking her the same question over and over again; "What is it Alice?"

"The Volturi, they're coming for us. All of them. Aro, Marcus, Caius. The Guard. Even the wives are coming," Edward answered, Alice was still frozen, but I think that she was just shocked by now.

"But the wives never come out of the tower," Carlisle stated.

"Why would they be coming here?" Esme asked, wordlessly handing Renesmee over Bella, who held her close.

"Renesmee?" Bella suggested.

"What, why would they come for Renesmee?" I asked, I had been told all about the Volturi, and some of the laws and legends of the vampire world.

"How would they know about Renesmee in the first place?" Jasper said.

"I saw Irina a few weeks ago, she saw Renesmee too. She was catching snowflakes," Bella admitted slowly.

"You don't think," Edward started.

"It was Irina. She went to the Volturi because she thought that Renesmee was an immortal child," Alice said, speaking for the first time since she had the vision.

"When will they be here?" Emmett asked, he actually sounded serious for once, which was a change.

"When the snow sticks to the ground, they will be here, we will meet in the baseball clearing," Alice said, her voice was monotone.

"What will we do?" Esme looked like she was on the verge of tears as she clung to Carlisle will all of her strength.

Carlisle said nothing, instead took his wife's hands and lead her over to the couch where she sat down and buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder. I could hear her sobs in the dead silence of the room.

"We will fight. We will find as many other vampires around the world, and we can fight off the Volturi. I've seen it," Alice said.

"Are you sure about that?" Rosalie asked, she looked unsure for once. It was slightly odd to see that on her perfect features.

"Yes," Alice said, determined.

"Good, we will leave soon. We will have to plan first, too make sure that they will know what Renesmee is, instead of thinking that she is an immortal child," Carlisle said, he sounded like a leader with just the force of his voice.

"What will we do?" Esme asked, she had taken her head off of Carlisle's shoulder but the sadness was still clear in her eyes.

"Well, I think the best way for us to do this is to split up and search for vampires around the world. Rosalie, Emmett you two can do nomads. Alice, Jasper you two can look through Brazil, Esme and I will do Europe. Bella, Edward, Angela and Renesmee, you can stay here and explain to everyone what is going on when they get here," Carlisle said.

"Go get changed, we will leave as soon as possible," Carlisle continued after a pause.

Everyone cleared out of the first floor as fast as they could and I was left with Bella, Edward and Renesmee in the living room, it was awkwardly silent.

"So, could someone explain to me what an immortal child is?" I asked after a few moments.

"Well, in short, they are children that were changed into vampires. They were frozen at whatever age they were turned, they couldn't learn to control themselves. So the Volturi destroyed them and any vampire that was associated with them," Edward explained.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my feet, which were suddenly very interesting.

"It's nothing that you should worry about. Once the Volturi find out that Renesmee is not an immortal child, they will let us go in peace," Bella said, coming over and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Of course," I said.

The moment was interrupted when Carlisle and Esme came downstairs, hand in hand, talking about different things. I tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation. Which was harder now that I had super hearing.

Esme was wearing a pair of worn jeans, a purple fleece, plaid shirt that had the first three buttons undone on the top to reveal a black tank top. Carlisle had on a plain black tee shirt and a pair of dark jeans. They were both wearing running shoes that matched their outfits. Esme's hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, her bangs across the left side of her forehead and her caramel curls fell down to the end of her shoulder blades. Carlisle's blond hair was not slicked back, but messed up instead.

"I called the Denali's, they should be here by morning at the latest. With Tanya's driving, I would expect it to be sometime around midnight tonight," Carlisle said, pulling Esme into his side.

"We'll be ready. I'll get Jake to come over too," Bella said, picking up Renesmee and placing her in her lap.

"Of course you will. I would never doubt for a second that you wouldn't be," Esme said. She hugged each of us in turn, kissed Renesmee's forehead and then the two of them were off.

Out into the garage and I heard the car doors open and close before the engine purred to life and they were racing down the driveway and into the streets.

Rosalie and Emmett came down next, Rosalie was wearing an outfit similar to Esme's, but the shirt was a red that went very well with her hair and Emmett was wearing a black tee shirt, jeans and a deep black hoodie that he had unzipped. You could see his bands of muscles through the thin material.

They left after giving everyone a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek for Renesmee.

Alice and Jasper came down in outfits that looked slightly different than what they usually wore. Alice was wearing a deep purple blouse, a bunch of long golden chains and her Cullen crest around her neck. She was wearing a worn, brown leather jacket over top of her blouse. On her legs were deep skinny jeans and her feet were adorn with black high heels. Jasper was wearing something similar, just more manly and not the heels or necklaces.

"We'll be back with someone valuable, trust me," Alice said. I had learned not to bet against Alice.

She gave everyone hugs and kisses on the cheeks before she and Jasper were off. They didn't take a car like everyone else, they ran instead.

"And now we wait," Edward said, getting up and going over to the piano.

**And now that you have read it, please review! Please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I still do not own the twilight saga. It still belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. **

**Look, I finally updated. I am not going to give you any excuses, I just sorta forgot. Anyways, here is chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Bella

"They are going to love you, I promise," I mumbled into Renesmee's hair as she cuddled into my shoulder.

"Bella, they're here," Angela said as she poked her head out from around the corner of the wall.

"Just give me a second," I said, stroking Renesmee's coppery locks.

I could hear Edward explaining Renesmee to the Denali's; I could hear them react to Renesmee's strange heartbeat, taking in her sweet scent.

"Come on baby, let's go meet them," I cooed into her ear.

"Okay," she said.

We walked out slowly, Angela and Jacob were flanking me and Renesmee was hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Edward," Tanya hissed.

"She is not what you think she is Tanya. You promised to be open minded about this, so just listen for a minute," Edward said.

"How do the Volturi know about her?" Kate asked, never taking her eyes off of the four of us.

We were two newborn vampires, a half human half vampire toddler and a werewolf, of course people would stare.

"Irina," I said, beating Edward to the punch.

"Irina did this?" Carmen asked. Her voice was low and menacing but I could still hear her caring tone under it.

"Yes, she came down a few weeks ago, and she saw us, and she did not wait for an explanation before running off. She saw Renesmee, so she must have thought that she was an immortal child," Edward explained.

"She was never one to wait," Tanya sighed. "I should have known."

"She is lovely. May I hold her?" Carmen asked, taking a measured step forwards, towards me and my little pose.

"Of course. Renesmee this is Carmen," I said, handing over my daughter.

She went to Carmen willingly, and then it was turned into an impromptu round of pass the baby. She went from Carmen to Eleazar, from Eleazar to Tanya and from Tanya to Kate until she finally made her way back to me.

"You don't plan to fight the Volturi do you?" Eleazar asked Edward when we had sat down in the living room.

Jacob had gone to do his rounds with Leah and Seth.

"If it comes down to it, yes. But if we can avoid it then that would be for the best," Edward declared.

"Where are the rest of your family?" Kate asked.

"They went searching for others to help us. They should be back within the next few weeks," I said.

We sat in silence until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I said.

Placing Renesmee in Edward's lap I flashed into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Bella," a chipper, upbeat voice said.

"Alice?" I asked.

"The one and only. Guess what?" she giggled.

"What?"

"I found someone. Someone that will help us greatly with the Volturi," she said.

"Who?"

"There is another half blood. His name is Nahuel and he is going to come, with his aunt Huilen and help us!" Alice's voice rose an octave.

"Great!" I said, trying to sound excited.

"You are a terrible actress Bella. I will see you in a few days," Alice said monotonously, and then the phone went dead.

"What was Alice saying?" Angela asked.

"Oh like you didn't hear all of it," I joked.

"Well…" she trailed off, looking at the floor guiltily.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" I asked Edward. He would know, even if he didn't want to tell me.

"It's Charlie. He wanted to see you again," Edward answered, Renesmee was still in his lap and she was content with him running his pale fingers through her bronze ringlets.

"Okay," I said.

I walked at a human pace to the front door and opened it to reveal my dad.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Hey Bells, how ya been?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

He was used to the unusually cold temperature, so he didn't flinch this time when I hugged his back. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt too, that might have helped a little.

"Um, well, good, to a certain extent," I said.

He gave me a look but decided not to act on it for the time being.

"So, before we go inside, I have to tell you that we have visitors at the moment," I said.

"Who?"

"You remember Tanya and her family from the wedding right?" he nodded. "Well, they have come to… visit for a while."

"Oh, that's nice. Where is everyone else?" Charlie asked as we walked slowly into the living room.

"Out," I said.

"Out where?" he pressed.

"Dad, that is for us to know and for you to find out at a much later date," I said as we took the last turn into the living room.

Renesmee had gone from sitting in Edward's lap to the floor where she was playing with Carmen and Kate, and the twisted cutlery that was her favorite toy. We had bought her many different toys, but none of them held her interest like those mangled pieces of metal.

"So, Dad, this is Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar," I pointed out each vampire to my dad.

"Hello," he mumbled.

We hung around for a while, Alice had texted me to tell me that the next group of vampires would not arrive for another day at the earliest, so my dad was in no rush to leave. The only time he actually did was when he looked at the clock and was reminded that he had to get down to La Push of a dinner with the Blacks and the Clearwaters.

"I'll see you later Dad," I said, giving him one last hug before he left.

"See you later Bells, be safe," he said.

Charlie walked down the steps and into his car, driving quickly down the road.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Well, Edward said that you and I should go hunting, he is going to occupy the Denali's and Renesmee," Angela said, coming up behind me.

"Okay," I sighed.

We ran into the forest, using our newborn strength to go faster. We talked and laughed, having a good time until it was time to head back and get ready for the next group of vampires to show up.

**I hope you people know the drill by now, but if you don't, now is the time that you hit the amazing button that says review, and yuo review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, going through this story I have realised that in the past few chapters I haven't included much about Angela. But I promise that she will be in the next chapter. I am thinking of only having about 6 maybe 7 more chapters, depending on how the chapters come. **

**Disclaimer: In case you have not noticed in the past chapters I have mentioned that I do not own Twilight. Guess what! I still don't. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 16

Esme

The search for allies took longer than I thought, and I met many vampires with extraordinary talents. The one that amazed me the most was Benjamin. His talents were amazing and I was surprised that the Volturi were not after him yet. That was until he claimed that Amun liked to keep him hidden from others, so that word would not reach the Volturi of his existence.

The last vampire that we found was Alistair, and if I have to admit something before I die, I was terrified of him. He glared at the back of my head the entire drive back to Forks, and it was unsettling.

Half way home, I reached over and grabbed Carlisle's hand, squeezing it as to reassure me from that unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"We will be home soon, and I do believe that everyone else is back already. Alice told Bella that she had a surprise for everyone when we get back," Carlisle muttered to me.

"This is a terrible idea Carlisle," Alistair muttered.

"Alistair, this won't come down to a fight," Carlisle sighed. I rolled my eyes, he has been saying that every half hour since we got into the Mercedes.

"I know it will, and if it does, I will not stand against the Volturi," he muttered angrily to himself.

"Is he going to keep saying that?" I asked quietly.

"I have no idea darling," Carlisle answered, rubbing his thumb over my hand soothingly.

"How much longer are we going to be back home?" I asked, sounding very childish, but I didn't care at the time. I just wanted to go home, and be with Carlisle, alone.

"Well, I would say in another hour and a half," he said, sounding almost guilty.

I hummed to myself for most of the drive back, that was until Alastair made the snide comment that it was getting annoying, I had the urge to hit him, but fought it because we needed him on our side. So I settled for rolling my eyes and glaring at the mirror, where I could see Alastair's reflection for the rest of the drive.

When we got home I saw that Alice was sitting by the river, Jasper by her side as they hung around with Benjamin and Tia. Benjamin seemed to be having fun manipulating the water in the river and making it splash everyone in their little group. I had a feeling that they would like to be around each other.

Alice was giggling and looking into the future every so often, I was completely absorbed in the little scene before me, that was until Carlisle grabbed my hand and lead me out of the car.

We walked into the house and was greeted by Renesmee's laughter, Kate's chuckles and Edward's piano going. I could see a lot of vampires, nomads, the Denali clan, the Amazons, the Irish and a few others. It was a scene that would be placed into my mind for a long time. It was a beautiful scene of unity.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked Edward as I got closer to him.

"Hunting," Edward asked, never stopping or faltering in his playing.

"And Jacob, Seth and Leah?"

"They are running patrol, Jacob's words, not mine. He said that he wanted to get away from the leaches for a while," Bella replied this time. I noticed that she was sitting with Kate. Kate was tickling Renesmee and Bella was trying to put her hair in a braid, which proved difficult when the toddler was squirming so much.

"I give up," Bella sighed. I laughed a little and Kate smirked in victory.

"Should we get Alice, Jasper, Benjamin and Tia back in the house? Eleazar thinks that we should have a planning session," I heard Carlisle ask Edward.

"That would be best," Edward replied, finally getting up from the piano.

"I'll get them," I volunteered, jumping up from my spot next to Tanya and Carmen.

I walked outside before someone could tell me otherwise and went to walk over to where the four were sitting, their feet in the water. Alice's feet barely reached, so she was sitting the closest to edge. She was laughing and leaning up again Jasper's lap, her head on his chest.

That was until Benjamin and Jasper gave a secret smirk and Benjamin pushed her in the water. Alice went right under the water, not being tall enough to reach the bottom standing and resurfaced a few seconds later. She smiled knowingly and then yanked the two of them in with her.

They were all laughing hysterically and Tia was trying to repress her laughter.

"They are having a planning session in the house and Carlisle wants everyone to be there," I said.

They all nodded, Benjamin and Jasper easily climbing out and Alice had to grab onto the side and pull herself out, but she was smiling widely the whole time, so I knew that she was still happy as ever.

After the three of them had dried off enough and Alice had gone to change her outfit, we started the planning. Carlisle and Edward were determined that it wouldn't come down to a fight, but Rosalie, being a bit more negative about the situation said that it would most likely come down to one, knowing that Aro already had 'proof' in Irina's thoughts. Alice was oddly quiet the whole time.

I decided that I would have to ask her about it later.

Finally it was over and Alice came over to where I was sitting with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can I speak to you?" she asked, her voice was hopeful and serious at the same time.

"Of course," he said.

The two walked outside on the terrace and I tried hard not to listen to their conversation, but it was kind of hard because it was very quiet in the house.

"I have another witness coming. Two actually," Alice said.

"Who?" Carlisle asked, facing her.

"Well, there is Nahuel, he is like Nessie and then there is his aunt, Huilen. He said that he would not leave the Amazon without her and I told them that they were both more than welcome to join us. They will be here in two days, and the battle will be in a week," Alice said.

"That is fine. We may have to get Jasper and Peter to help is with some fight training. The Volturi may have the upper hand, but most of the guard have never had to fight before," Carlisle said. He was already slipping into that strategic part of his mind again.

**You read, now is the time to do the second step, reviewing! I can't believe that I already have 42 reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. In case you haven't realised it yet, I am not the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

**Hey, so I have a legit reason for making you people wait for this chapter! I had exams this week and I made a promise to myself that I would focus on studying and wouldn't update or touch my story until after I wrote my last one (which was this morning). So, sorry for making you wait and here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 17

Angela

We all ran through the forest, it was probably about two in the morning and all of the vampires and some of the wolves were going to our first training session with Jasper and Peter as the teachers. From what I had heard around the Cullen house since I had been turned, Jasper came from the South, where all of the vampires were usually at war for territory. Peter was apparently from the same place.

I was running with Esme, enjoying the quiet and the scenery, it was nice to be able to run and not get tired, unlike in gym class where the teacher would make us run laps for one reason or another. Esme would look over at me occasionally, checking on me and sometimes her golden eyes would flicker over to where Alice and Bella were running, Renesmee was having a 'sleepover' at Charlie's so that we could come out here. Charlie was happy to comply and he didn't ask why Bella needed him to watch Nessie for the night.

"So, let me get this straight, the Volturi are coming here, to get rid of Nessie, when the only proof that they have is someone's thoughts?" I asked Esme as we neared the clearing.

"Yes. Aro usually comes with only the slightest bit of proof, even if it is completely false. Aro wants Alice more than he has wanted a vampire in his guard before, and it seems that they will do anything to get her," Esme said sadly.

By the time that we reached the clearing, everyone else was standing around. We still have to wait for the wolves. I knew that Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil and Sam were coming, but we didn't know about the rest of the large packs.

It took the wolves another fifteen minutes to get here; some of them had to sneak out of their houses to be able to come. There had to be at least twelve, horse sized wolves in the clearing. Some of them looked a lot smaller, their oversized paws giving a clear sign that they were going to be getting at some point.

"So, now what?" I asked Bella.

"Well, last time we did something like this, I was still human and there was just the Cullens and the pack, but around now Jasper and Peter are going to explain a bunch of stuff and then they are going to help us practice on each other. They'll pair us up and then we will do whatever they tell us to," Bella explained, sauntering over to Edward and took his hand in hers.

I sighed, sitting down on a rock to wait for Jasper and Peter to start their lesson.

"So, to the pack, this is going to be different than the fight with the newborns, they were strong, but not trained. Uncontrollable. These vampires are trained, with amazing abilities, that is why they were chosen for the Volturi. Now, you have to be quick, and avoid the more dangerous ones at all costs. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and any others that could look menacing enough. Go for the smaller ones, the weaker looking ones," Peter said. He had a look of pure concentration on his face that, paired with the scars, made him look fierce and terrifying.

"Can we have a demonstration?" Tanya asked quickly after Peter had finished speaking.

"Jasper?" Peter turned to his old friend.

"Sure," he said and they got into position in front of each other, twenty feet in between them.

"Go!" Alice chirped. I looked up to find her perched on the thin limbs of tree, laughing slightly before flipping over to hang upside down.

"Alice what are you doing?" Esme asked, looking up to see her daughter hanging from one of the tree limbs.

"I'm hanging upside down! Duh!" she laughed again before turning her attention back towards where her husband and his friend were brawling.

"Oh Alice," Esme sighed before wandering over to where Carlisle was standing, taking his hand in hers. She placed her head against his upper arm and he put his hand around her waist.

"So, how are you liking the whole vampire thing?" Bella asked, showing up out of nowhere.

"Good enough. I feel somewhat out of place at the moment. These people all have beef with the Volturi, but I have never even met them," I answered.

"You are one lucky person then!" Alice chirped.

"How am I a lucky?" I asked, confused about why she would say something like that.

"Well, you have never had the displeasure of meeting the Volturi. They are creepy, for lack of better words," Alice said.

"When Aro hears that a certain vampire has a talent that he wants, he never rests until that vampire is under is possession," Eleazar said, coming over and eying Alice carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking from Eleazar to Alice.

"To put it in short, Aro wants Alice in the Volturi. And he will not stop until he gets her," Eleazar said.

"So is that why the Volturi are set on coming here to get Nessie?" I asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that Aro has his mind set more on getting Alice to join him than whether Renesmee is an immortal child or not," Eleazar said calmly.

"But," I was at a loss for words.

"I don't want to leave, and I have every intention of staying right here, with my family. So, he can try as hard as he wants, but there is nothing that will make me join them," Alice said, flipping gracefully out of the tree and landing lithely on her feet like a cat.

"I didn't think so," I nodded in agreement.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice called from the middle of the large ring of vampires and horse sized wolves.

Alice sauntered off without a word, just a smile plastered on her elfin face and she was off. Disappearing into thin air as she danced towards Jasper.

**Please review and make my day! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own Twilight. None of it is mine. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I think that there will only be two chapters after this. The last one and then the epilogue. I may post them soon cause I know exactly what is going to happen and it is going to shock you. It's mind blowing stuff that I have on my peice of looseleaf! ( I wrote it down so that I wouldn't forget!)**

**But for now I will let you guess what will happen and read this chapter!**

Chapter 18

Alice

The battle was coming. Tomorrow. We had been training for weeks and I was sure that we would be perfectly fine. Of course I knew something that nobody else did. Not that they wouldn't know by this time tomorrow.

"Alice?" Esme's sweet voice echoed through the house, even though all of the other conversations in the house were loud.

"Upstairs," I said, just loud enough for her to hear.

She was upstairs in a flash, standing in front of the bed where I was laying with an asleep Nessie on my chest. She was breathing deeply, her hand resting against my shoulder as she slept peacefully.

"That's where she went," Esme noted to herself.

"Yeah, we wanted some quiet time, so I brought her up here and she fell asleep a few minutes ago. Do you know when Edward and Bella are going to be back from Charlie's?" I asked.

"They should be back in an hour, why?"

"I was just wondering. So, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" I asked with a smirk as I slowly ran my hand up and down Nessie's back soothingly.

"Like you don't already know," she laughed, joining me on my bed.

"Oh, I do, but I am just curious to know what you think will happen, just so I can tell how you are going to react to it all," I laughed.

Nessie shifted her position and sighed, moving her arms up to rest against the base of my neck. Esme smiled lovingly at her, rubbing her back once before turning her attention back to me.

"Well, I just hope that everyone will be okay, and that it won't end in violence, but if I know the Volturi, and if I know the people downstairs, then I am very doubtful that it will end peacefully," Esme sighed, although she smiled a little and I knew that she was thinking of all of the people she cared about more than anything.

"Well, I will tell you this much. The way things will turn out will surely surprise you beyond belief," I said, reaching over to hold onto her hand.

"And how is that my dear?" she asked, rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand.

"I can't tell you right now. But I promise that you will like it," I said, running my free hand through Renesmee's copper curls as she started to wake up.

Nessie continued to stir and Esme and I stayed quiet, letting her wake up on her own. Her hand  
started to grip at the neckline of my shirt and making little noises. When her eyes opened completely she looked around, gave me a confused look and then said; "Auntie Alice?"

"Who else would it be?" I smiled.

"Where's Momma?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and then blinking her pretty chocolate eyes.

"Well, Momma and Daddy went to go see Grandpa Charlie for a few hours, they should be home in a few minutes though," I said, grabbing one of Rosalie's hair elastics that was on the bed table and pulled Nessie's hair into a ponytail.

"Oh," she said, reaching over to Esme so that she could bring her downstairs.

"Are you hungry Nessie?" Esme cooed.

Nessie simply nodded, still waking up from her impromptu nap.

Esme rose from the bed, placed Nessie on her hip and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I decided to go find Kate and go for a hunt or something of the sorts.

I flew down the stairs quickly, avoiding all of the vampires that were crowded around downstairs and went straight over to where Kate was trying to avoid Garrett.

"Kate do you want to…" I froze, turning around as I felt eyes on my back, watching me like a hawk.

Not ten feet away from where I stood was Stefan and Vladimir, staring at me intently, observing me like some animal at the zoo. My eyes widened and I took a step to the left. Their eyes followed.

"What's with them?" I asked Garrett and Kate.

"They were watching me before you came downstairs. And Benjamin before that. I think before Benjamin they were creeping on Zafrina. It's really creepy," Kate said.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a hunt, you can come too Garrett," I said, slightly hesitant to offer it to him.

"Sure," Kate agreed and Garrett hesitantly nodded his head.

When we turned to leave I noticed that Stefan and Vladimir were now discussing something, while their eyes flickered towards me again and again.

As we passed I said; "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Kate smacked her hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to hold in her laughter.

We hunted down some elk before coming back to the house, Garrett was wondering out loud about how we could stand the taste of animal's blood.

"If you want some tips about how to go from human blood to animal blood, go talk to Jasper, but I would wait for later because I am off to find him myself," I laughed and wandered back outside.

Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the only place that Esme actually allowed them to, the little clearing by the river. They had ruined her garden too many times, along with going through the window a few times. I walked over, not disturbing their fun, and sat on the grass. Crossing my legs and closing my eyes, revisiting the vision that I had three days ago.

The feeling of hope and happiness that I got after seeing the outcome was truly amazing. I loved how it flew over me with no sense of stopping, driving out all of the fear and terror that had settled into my un-beating heart.

The sounds of Emmett and Jasper colliding stopped and I opened my eyes to look at them. They were both standing on front of me, looks of wonder and confusion set onto their features.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just looked so happy," Jasper said, waltzing over and placing himself next to me on the grass.

"Well, I'm off to find Rose before you two get too lovey dovey and make me sick," Emmett boomed, ruining the moment entirely.

"By this time in two days, everything will be perfect," I sighed, falling into Jasper's embrace and closing my eyes contently, embracing the escape from reality.

**You've read, now review! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as mentioned in all of the other chapters. **

**WOW! Two chapters in one day! This is it. This is the last chapter, now there is just the epilogue, which will be posted shortly (I love having no school!) I can't believe that its over! It's kinda sad, but this was my goal. To finish it. So here it is! Hope you like it and I hope that this chapter will blow soome minds! ;) Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 19

Rosalie

This was it. What was about to happen would probably be the end of me, Emmett and the rest of my family. I didn't want it to end, no matter how much I hated this life, I still wanted to live. This was no way to die. We had done nothing wrong, and I hoped that the Volturi would at least stop long enough to listen to what we had to say before deciding. Of course I was just being hopeful.

"Emmett?"

"In the garage Baby," he called.

I raced into my safe haven, whenever something was bugging me I would come into the garage and hide under one of the cars, usually mine, and pretend to be working on it. It calmed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at my goofy husband sitting in the trunk of his Jeep with the hatch open.

"Trying to calm down. I think that I'm getting too ramped up for this," Emmett sighed.

Contrary to popular belief Emmett could be very calm and serious about things like this. I crawled in beside him without a word, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head on his muscular shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you, but I don't really think that I'm very good at this, it's more Esme's forte," I laughed at my small attempt.

"You know what, I think that we should just go for this. I mean like, Alice has already started smiling and giggling again, so obviously it's going to end up okay, I mean Alice knows just about everything that there is to know about the outcome of this whole thing, so I think that if we try our hardest, it's going to end up just fine. Plus we have all of those people with crazy awesome gifts and two newborns on our side. Plus, with Bella's shield then we are immune to Jane and Alec," Emmett trailed off and that left me thinking.

"I think that we are going to be perfect," I sighed.

Alice

I took a deep breath and threw some clothes at Angela, telling her to change into them.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I had a vision and this is what you were wearing, so you are going to put this on and not complain about it," I ordered with all of the air of professionalism that I could muster.

"Okay," Angela still seemed hesitant, but put on the cute outfit that I had handed her.

"So, are we going to be okay?" her voice was quiet, but determined to get an answer.

"All I am saying is that I am very pleased and surprised by the outcome of this," I said and made a motion of closing my lips.

"And seeing as Bella _and_ Edward have told me on many occasions to never bet on you, I am going to believe you and wait to see what happens," she said.

"You learn quickly," I laughed.

We were all silent. Waiting. They would be here in thirty seconds. Everybody was looking forwards towards where I had said the Volturi would come from.

Esme was clutching Carlisle's hand like a life line, looking him in the eyes with so much emotion that I almost had to look away. Rosalie and Emmett were standing close, with Rose's hand on Emmett's arm and the other wrapping around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

Jasper and I were standing together, but I made no move to say goodbye to anyone, as there was no need. Bella and Edward were standing close to Jacob, who had Renesmee on his back. The rest of the pack was positioned around our little army, growling and snarling quietly, ramping up for a fight. Angela was standing close of one of the wolves, holding onto the sandy fur of his shoulder and talking to him quietly.

Everyone else was standing in little pairs, holding hands or just trying to keep close to someone for what they thought would be their last minutes. Stefan and Vladimir's eyes were flickering from me to Kate, to Bella, to Benjamin, to Jasper, to Edward, to Zafrina. Observing us. It was unsettling but I had gotten used to it by now.

"They are here," I said, keeping my voice neutral as to not give anything away that would change anything.

Just as I said it they walked out. They were walking slowing, black cloaks billowing and the even, quiet footsteps echoing through the deadly silent field.

Aro smiled at me as they fanned out to reveal the five in the middle. Aro, Marcus, Caius and the two wives. I set him a glare.

They went through every normal procedure that I didn't pay one bit of attention to. My attention was on the four guard that were closest to Aro. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

Suddenly everything changed. Aro gave me a look and I wanted him to come towards me. I wanted him to come closer. I wanted to fight to come faster. I wanted to get my hands around his translucent neck.

The three Volturi looked at me expectantly, as did Jane and the other three guard. Although Jane's eyes held something I had never seen in her eyes before. I couldn't place a name on it though.

I gulped venom and before I knew it everyone in the Volturi was running towards us. My eyes widened and I froze but everyone seemed to know what to do as they ran towards the Volturi willing to get this over with.

I saw Esme and Carlisle take out Chelsea and Emmett and Rosalie were working on Afton. Jazz was faring well by himself so I left him to that. The wolves were fine and Jacob was running. I knew where too. He was taking Nessie to Charlie. They were to stay there until someone came for them.

Before I knew it Aro was standing in front of me, a smirk resting on his pale face.

"You are finally mine," he smiled creepily.

And just like magic he was on the ground, writhing in unimaginable pain. I looked around and saw Jane, she was staring at him intensely and I knew that she wasn't actually aiming for me.

Sweeping the clearing I saw that Alec was helping Carlisle and Esme by blinding the guard before they attacked, Demetri and Felix were taking out as many of the Volturi as they could. With Bella, Edward and Tanya, their little group seemed to be unstoppable.

Stefan and Vladimir lay in pieces, one of the guard was throwing body parts from the Romanians into a bonfire. The wives were being dismembered by Rosalie and Emmett. I watched as Kate and Garrett snapped Caius and Marcus. Irina was ripped apart and the Denali sister's screamed of agony at the loss were deafening.

Benjamin howled in rage and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a huge hole that people began to throw other into. I watched as someone tried to push Esme into the crater, only to have her fall into Alastair who fell into the hole. Corin grabbed Amun and both of them fell in, still gripping each other. Filled with grief at the loss, Kebi jumped in after the two.

Aro was still writhing at my feet and Jane flew over here.

"Well, are you going to do it or do you want me to?" she asked.

My response was to grip the sides of Aro's head, twisting until it came off with an ear splitting screech. Jane produced a lighter out of her pocket and set his remains a blaze and with that, it ended.

The only ones left of the guard were Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. They came over to Carlisle as the entire Cullen family grouped together, along with the wolves and the remaining vampires that helped.

"We are here to make peace," Felix's grave voice claimed as he put his hand out to Carlisle.

"Thank you," Carlisle shook his hand and the four left quietly.

**Please review!**


	21. Epilogue

**It's over. This is it. The epilogue. Hope this story brought some entertainment and if you have any ideas that you want me to write, feel free to message me!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. *Sad face***

Epilogue

Esme

I knocked quietly on Charlie's front door. I had been sent to get Renesmee and Jacob. I was to bring them home, along with Charlie, if he wanted. Everyone had left, except for the Denali clan.

"Esme?" Charlie asked as the door opened.

"In the flesh," I said with a smile.

"But, Bella said that," he stuttered.

"Well, there was, quite a… surprise," I said, trying to find a way to explain it without detail of scaring the poor man.

"Oh, I take it you're here for Ness and Jake then?"

"Yes, and you if you wanted to come down to the house, everyone will be excited to see you again," I said,

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said.

Just then Nessie came barreling out from the living room, crashing into my legs and squealing happily. Then she stopped and looked up at me. Picking her up she placed her hand against my cheek and asked if Bella and Edward were fine.

"They are just perfect baby," I cooed and she threw her arms around my neck, ducking her head against my shoulder in a hug.

We arrived at the house not ten minutes later, Charlie decided not to comment on my driving. Turns out that by the time we got there the Denali clan had left and we were alone again.

Charlie caught up with Bella and Edward, who were cuddling Nessie close. Jacob had gone to talk to his pack. Rosalie and Emmett were hunting and Alice and Jasper were upstairs, keeping to themselves for a while.

It was truly blissful, and I just hopped that it would stay that way for a while.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone who stayed and read all of it!**


End file.
